Enter the Book: Frozen Water
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "My name is, Korra. I'm the avatar after you, Aang." Aang was currently gaping at the teenage girl in front of him. He just woke up from his 100 year freeze sleep, got to know some nice people then Korra springs this on him. He wasn't ready for THAT! -OC- ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Rated T+

General/Friendship/Adventure/Humor/Romance/Drama**  
**

_Theme Song for this Fanfiction: http: / www. youtube. com / watch? v=HdzKOaEB93c_ _(Spaced)_

* * *

Korra gave a frustrated cry at her latest attempts at air bending. This was pissing her off! How was she supposed to do this? Kicking a wall she froze and yelped, "Ah!" grabbing her foot she began to hop around on it. Damn wall.

"The mighty Korra…done in by a brick wall on Air Bender Island."

Korra whirled around to face her childhood friend a glare in her blue eyes, "Hey!" sitting down she took her shoe off and began to rub her foot grumbling, stiffening a bit as she felt small dainty hands grip her foot, "What are you doing?" she eyed her friend cautiously.

"Healing it. Broke toe." Moving her left hand back, Yuya coated both hands in water, starting to use the water bender healing style, "That should do it." Startled as Korra was suddenly on her feet and zooming back to train, Yuya gave a blank look. Darn training junkie. A low growl was suddenly next to her, turning she saw Naga, "Oh Naga…" leaning back against the giant polar bear-dog she watched Korra. Growing up with Korra was interesting, mastering water bending with Korra (Even if she was about a year slower to mastering it than Korra was) she had something the other didn't! She could also energy bend, it was lost long ago but when the Lion-Turtle gave it to the avatar Aang he started to teach only the few who were trust worthy, 'Thinking back on it…before elemental bending it was just energy bending…' she didn't feel that special but hey….Korra sucked at the spiritual sense so hah.

"Aroooo…." Naga gently nudged her nose against Yuya's cheek earning a light squeal. It was nice to know Yuya and Korra had made up. Suddenly sniffing the air she began to growl, one ear rising up in the air.

"Eh?" Yuya suddenly stood up and looked around before she let out a cry as Naga let out an alarmed howl, "K-KORRA!" she was being lifted in the air, her feet kicking and arms waving as she drew water and froze her legs down panic written all over her face.

Whirling around Korra's eyes went wide as she saw Naga fly up and vanish in a swirling mass of storm clouds, the wind was strong, the waters crashing as another scream tore and her gaze snapped towards Yuya, "Yuya!" alarmed she froze the sea water that crashed harshly onto the training area and grabbed the smaller hand just as the ice shattered, grunting as she tugged, "Hang on!"

"N-Naga flew up!" Yuya was in a panic mode. What the hell was this? Another gasp left her as she was pulled tightly against Korra, feeling both of them begin to fly up at a rapid pace, "Ah!"

Korra gave a grimace as she held Yuya protectively to her, the winds cutting her as the two flew higher and higher, "Damn it!" she hoped her team would be okay—what the hell WAS this anyway! "Don't worry! We'll be okay!"

"K-Korra! You better not let go!"

* * *

When Korra awoke she was unfamiliar yet familiar with her surroundings it then hit her, "Naga! Yuya!" she looked around wildly, her hair was down and her eyes were wide and alarmed.

"Nn…"

Head snapping to the sleeping bag next to her, Korra gazed at the sleeping face of her friend, "Yuya…?" placing a hand to her head she scowled, what in the hell had happened? Wait this was…an igloo? The …where they at the Southern Water Tribe?

"Oh! You're awake!"

Korra's head snapped up and she stared miffed at the girl before her. The hell? She looked like a younger version of Katara, "…Where is Naga?" she asked, moving to a slightly protective position over her friend, she couldn't let her guard down yet.

"Naga—oh! The polar bear-dog? She is outside!" the young girl about fourteen years old gave a smile as she placed a hand to her chest, "My name is Katara. Naga brought you two here…it seems you both are from the water tribe too! Northern?" Katara asked eagerly as she stared at Korra.

"…Uh…" Korra was flabbergasted as she gaped at the other not to subtly. That was Katara? Old lady seventy year old Katara? Noooo this was fourteen year old Katara—wait, wait, WAIT! Wind it back up…did they get sent to the past! What in the name of the Avatar would make THIS happen?

"…Katara? I'm Yuya." Yuya sat up with a small grimace, blowing her hair from her face, now normally it would be odd or what not but Yuya's hair was blue but that was due to her dying it! It was all the rage back in Republic City and what not…also she made her own outfit though she wasn't cold in it now she had a feeling she might be nagged into something warmer now that…they apparently were in the Southern Water Tribe. Glancing at Korra, she raised an eyebrow, 'Stop freaking out…'

"Oh!" Katara bent by Yuya checking her, "You weren't as scratched up as your friend…um…by chance are…you two water benders?"

Yuya gave a small smile thinking it was cute how Katara was, "Korra and I both mastered water bending."

Katara's eyes instantly lit up, "Really! I'm a water bender too!"

"Katara…don't bombard our guests who have just woken."

"Oh! Gran-gran…" Kanna motioned for her grandchild to leave the igloo, "I'm sorry about her. It isn't often we meet others…more so young girls who wear our tribe's clothing." She began to poke the fire, deciding on making tea for the two girls.

Korra and Yuya exchanged looks. Maybe they should tell at least one person for now? Telling the old lady couldn't hurt…right?

Korra gave a small grunt as Yuya began to brush her hair and fix it for her, "My name is Korra…and I'm the Avatar."

Kanna froze, slowly looking over her wise-eyes a bit disbelieving, "What are you talking about child? The Avatar is an air-bender…if he has survived this long. None have been found in the water tribe north nor here in the South."

"We are from the future." Korra tried to hold back the pleased sound as her scalp was being massaged to make a good style, "It is hard to explain—well not really…"

Yuya rolled her eyes, "Forgive her….she is a bit…sucky at this." She gave a small smile to Kanna, "She is the Avatar after the one that will return in this time." She knew they couldn't give away much even though they only knew what they did from school and what not they didn't know everything.

* * *

Kanna eyed the two seeing no lies in their eyes, turning her gaze to Korra who was slipping her arm warmers on she poured the tea, "…It is best…we keep this a secret for now—though I see you told Katara you two are Water Benders that can stay." She took a pause as she handed the two some tea a serious gaze now on her aged face, "…We can speak more later, for now…eat up, get warm, get dressed and come out when ready." With that said, Kanna walked out with a small sigh. It seems…things were going to start, things that will and maybe can make the world better—for this was a sign, a sign of things to come. "Honestly…" she gave a small chuckle. The Avatar from the future? Well…she has seen and done even odder things in her long life…after all.

Katara glanced over towards her grandmother a bit curious. "Gran-Gran...?" she questioned no one but still aloud as she watched her wise grandmother's eyes glaze over as if she was remembering something. What had happened in the ten minutes she was in the igloo with the two girls? A light flush of admiration came onto her tan cheeks after all two water benders-masters at that! Also they were pretty...maybe she could be pretty like that someday. A brow furrowed as she thought of something though...she never met another water bender with skin the color of snow, that sort of hair color, and the outfit...

* * *

**A/N**

So this idea was bothering me for a while...I really wanted to do it. So yeah here it is! Uh tell me how it is...this is my first Avatar: The Last Air Bender fic after all! I can't wait for Saturday for The Legend of Korra Premier. I'm waiting. Not gonna watch the leaked stuff.

4/15/12

_Drawing: http :/ thefoolarcana. deviantart. com /# /d4wbwr7  
_

**Anywho...I'd love it if someone told me if I have any grammar or punctuation mistakes. I did this without my glasses or contacts in after all...so I might of missed some stuff and well Microsoft word sometimes is crap and changes the correct things to wrong lol.**

* * *

**_Preview Of Chapter 1:_**

_"I'm not cold."_

_"B-But-I mean-you-pretty girl-uh...gah! Ouch Katara!"_

_"Excuse my brother...um what he means to say is-er would you mind putting this coat over at least?"_

_"...I won't button it up."_

_Korra held back a laugh as she watched the two siblings. It was amusing though...she didn't like how Sokka was looking at Yuya. Crossing her arms she lent back against Naga who gave a low rumble of laughter, "Oh hush." pushing off her partner she walked over hands on hips, "Hey! Let's get going already! If you want to learn some water bending or go fishing lets move it!"_

_Katara was instantly on the move towards the exit of the Village, "Come on, Sokka!"_

_Sokka gaped before looking at Korra, "Oh sure...she goes when WATER BENDING is mentioned."_

_Yuya gave a look, "If you say Water Bending or Benders are freaky...I'll freeze you."_

_"Yipes!"_

_"Oi! Don't hide behind me! I'm not messing with Yuya when she water bends!"_

_"Yeah well...I don't want to be frozen Sokkacicle!"_

_"I bet you would taste nasty..."_

_"Hey! Korra!"_

_Yuya stared blankly at the two who bickered following behind as they exited the village. Morons.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It had been about a month since Korra and Yuya had arrived in the past, they adjusted to the life they used to live but it was slowly causing Korra to become restless and bored. Finally she couldn't take it, "Man! When do we find Avatar Aang?" she flopped against Naga with a pout.

Yuya who was sitting behind Korra on Naga glanced up from her scroll, "…Soon I bet…why?" she was indeed curious she glanced back at the scroll, it was interesting—there really was nothing about energy bending! Rolling it up she gave a startled cry, arms shooting around Korra's waist as Naga suddenly jerked up on her hind legs.

Korra despite herself turned a bit red as she grabbed Naga's reigns, "Whoa! Naga!" once again Naga dashed off towards the small dock area where the fishing boats were kept, "Hang on, Yuya!" seemed Naga knew something or felt something so Korra was putting her trust in her partner.

Yuya of course buried her face into Korra's strong back, tightening her grip a bit, "Don't have to tell me twice!" this of course would have been more alarming if they were back in Republic City with Lin Beifong chasing after Korra.

Naga slowly came to a stop before continuing on slowly, _"It will be time soon." _Tilting her head back, Naga let out a howl, right ear perking a bit as other polar bear Dogs returned her call. It seemed that the two young cubs to Korra's pack were about to set out. Turning her head a bit to gaze at Korra, she gave a low rumble, _"Korra."_

Korra eyed Naga for a few seconds before nodding, "Got it." As they arrived at a large snow hill she saw Sokka and Katara heading off in the boat. Well damn…! It then hit her, arms raising to her sides as she turned red, "Ack! Okay! Yuya! Let go!"

Yuya slowly let go and slid right off Naga slipping out of her coat she placed it on the saddle before she dashed down the snow, freezing it as she went, "I'll go on a head, Korra!" reaching the bottom Yuya, raised her right hand bringing the ice into the air and making a slide right to the frigid polar water, "Here we go…." She gave a small grimaces as she hit the water, skating along the top with twin waves on either side of her as she went.

Korra felt her eyebrow twitch a bit, "Dang it, Yuya!" she hoped off Naga and placed a hand to her faithful friend, "Naga come only if I call or there is danger that you sense." With that she took after Yuya with a slow grin forming, seemed Yuya made a fun ramp! Though somewhere back in her mind and in her heart she knew things would begin…very soon, there was a pull and it made her feel a bit weak—what would happen with two Avatars in one place…? Shaking her head she took to the water, seeing Yuya's white outfit with the glowing blue stones of the Southern Water Tribe resonating with the water, "…I have a feeling…that I'm gonna need the guys too." But she knew she might not see them soon or until she was returned to the future…damn.

Naga kept back, her watchful eyes seeing Korra and Yuya vanish but she could still hear. Taking off Naga decided she couldn't let them go off on their own so she used the ice platforms and if needed she would swim but for now she would not disturb the water for Korra would know….but she would do anything in her power to protect her.

* * *

Sokka gave a grumble as he eyed the waters trying to find a fish, ignoring Katara who was grumbling about Korra and Yuya not coming. A scoff he gave at the thought! Like he needed two more girls! Though he felt his body twitch remembering what had happened earlier that day.

* * *

_"I'm not cold."_

_"B-But-I mean-you-pretty girl-uh...gah! Ouch Katara!"_

_"Excuse my brother...um what he means to say is-er would you mind putting this coat over at least?"_

_"...I won't button it up."_

_Korra held back a laugh as she watched the two siblings. It was amusing though...she didn't like how Sokka was looking at Yuya. Crossing her arms she lent back against Naga who gave a low rumble of laughter, "Oh hush." pushing off her partner she walked over hands on hips, "Hey! Let's get going already! If you want to learn some water bending or go fishing lets move it!"_

_Katara was instantly on the move towards the exit of the Village, "Come on, Sokka!"_

_Sokka gaped before looking at Korra, "Oh sure...she goes when WATER BENDING is mentioned."_

_Yuya gave a look, "If you say Water Bending or Benders are freaky...I'll freeze you."_

_"Yipes!"_

_"Oi! Don't hide behind me! I'm not messing with Yuya when she water bends!"_

_"Yeah well...I don't want to be frozen Sokkacicle!"_

_"I bet you would taste nasty..."_

_"Hey! Korra!"_

_Yuya stared blankly at the two who bickered following behind as they exited the village, "Morons._"

* * *

Sokka let out a displeased sound as he kept trying to fish. This time his eyebrow twitched.

* * *

_"Sokka, Korra is a better hunter."_

_Sokka whirled on his sister with a pout as he pointed to the older, smug looking girl who currently had a Seal Boar under each arm, and a net of fish slung over her shoulder, "She is not! She just got lucky!"_

_Yuya who was bending some water trying to teach Katara (Who was getting distracted) looked over her arm coated in water, "Sokka." The water shot out at him._

_Sokka let out a manly scream as he twirled away, "What was that for-put that coat back on!"_

_"...But I bend better like this-see it glows!"_

_"Oh wow!"_

_Sokka's jaw was slack as he pointed at the two before looking at Korra who gave him an understanding look, "What!"_

_"I'm seventeen and I hunt alot because it is like training or was training-so of course I am better-though uh...try not to bother or anger a water bender when they are teaching."_

_Sokka gave a low groan as he slapped his face, dragging is hand down and making his lip pop a bit from it, "...Women..."_

* * *

__Sokka gave a small grunt as the line was tugged his eyes sparkling, "OH! I GOT ONE! I GOT ONE!"

atara glanced over just in time to see the fish jump up and smack her brother in the face before returning to the sea, "Nice one Sokka."

"Shut up, Katara!"

* * *

**A/N**

Okay since PC is off and I am on laptop I couldn't do the first episode but I did this...something leading up to it. Thank you to the ten people who favorited my story and the fourteen who alerted and the two who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"It's not getting away from me this time." Sokka began with a smug expression having switched to a fishing spear, "Watch Katara. This is how you catch a fish." The grin never left his face as he waited.

Katara gave a look before she noticed a fish swim under their boat and into her view, taking off her glove with an unsure look she took a deep breath in and then exhaled as she waved her arm up and down slightly just once. Remember! Remember what Yuya and Korra instructed! With a few light hand motions the water bubbled and out popped the fish in a water bubble, "Sokka! Look!" she now used both hands, lifting them up and down gently as if making a wave to keep the fish in the water bubble air born.

"Sh…Katara! Your gonna scare it away." Sokka continued to stare in the water hunching over a bit with a grin oblivious to Katara now moving her hands around as the fish in the water bubble got closer. He licked his lips, "Mm! I can already smell it cookin'."

"But Sokka! I caught one!" right now the fish in the air bubble was closer to her, just floating above her as she continued her slow controlled (If not uneasy) water bending. She moved it towards Sokka hoping he would see only for her to rear back at that moment with the spear, breaking the bubble and letting the fish get a clean get away, "Hey!"

"Ah!" Sokka turned around, angry and wet, "Why is it—that every time you play with magic water, I get soaked!" he glared at his sister making fists and the water dripping from his gloves.

Katara also momentarily forgetting she met two other benders of the water variety glowered at her brother, "Ah…it's not _**magic**_. It's water bending and it's- -"

Sokka cut her off before she could finish her normal defence, "Yeah, yeah and it's an ancient art unique to our culture." Bored expression on and waving his arms around in an I could care less fashion, "And blah, blah, blah." He turned back around his gaze to the side as he reached back to the back of his head, "Look, I'm just saying if I had weird powers I'd keep my weirdness to myself." After wringing his hair out he lifted up the oar.

Katara who sat in the back of the boat had her arms folded a glare set on her idiotic brother, "You're calling _**me **_weird?" with a shrug she continued on in a slightly peeved if not amused and annoyed tone, "I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." Leaning to the left her eye brow cocked, and her mouth twitched upwards in a smug smile as her brother was indeed doing that.

Sokka turned to glower at his sister.

"Oh and you are so lucky Korra wasn't here to hear you say that—oh!"

"Ah!"

Their boat had hit something—a rapid flow in the water. Ice began to clash as Sokka tried to row them with grunts.

Just then Yuya had jumped over the two ice blocks that crashed, now hopping along the small drifts, "Sokka! Katara!"

"Yuya!" Katara cried out as she held onto the boat a bit scared but now scared for the slightly elder girl who could get hurt on this type of water.

Sokka rowed faster, "No talky! Distracting!" just then they hit few ice drifts and he let out a grunt as Katara let out a small scream.

Yuya quickly gave a wave of her left hand as she used the other hand palm face down towards the water pumping up and down to keep her balance as she drew ice drifts away from the two, sweat dripping down hear temples. Now she was not used to the water being this …well being this stubborn!

"Go left—go left—oh!" Katara looked back as she saw Yuya still following and multi tasking in keeping herself balanced and herself and Sokka safe at that moment she couldn't help but be in awe of the skill until she let out a cry as they jerked again in the boat.

Distracted Yuya gave a small cough and her eyes went wide as she saw the boat get crushed between two drifts, "Sokka! Katara!" she dove into the water not caring quickly swimming to the two who landed on one of the drifts that crushed their boat, "You…two…" she came out onto the same drift, shivering a bit as she saw her breath and decided she would make stylish clothes for this place that weren't this…well she didn't know what to call it, "You two…okay?"

Katara gasped and quickly pulled Yuya into a hug once she got a bit of her steady back, "Fine!" it was then they noticed the water was calm and there were a bunch of ice drifts. Leaning back she held Yuya closer noticing even if she was older she was a bit smaller, turning she glared at Sokka, "You call that a left?"

Sokka looked away, "Hey! If you don't like my steering, well maybe you should of water bended us out of the ice." He made a swooshing motion with his hand.

"Yeah that went well." Yuya's tone held a bit of sarcasm as she glowered at Sokka cuddling close to Katara for warmth, "It was hard even for me because you were squealing."

"I don't squeal! I give manly grunts!"

Katara held Yuya closer, "So you are saying it's my fault or Yuya's? Or both of us?"

"I wasn't saying that—I knew I should have left you home!" Sitting there he pulled his legs to his chest, eyes closed.

Katara stood, taking out a spare warm coat and placed it around Yuya, "Here…"

Holding it close she gave a small nod at Katara, motioning with her hand to get all the water remaining on her person off.

"Leave it to a girl to mess everything up!"

Yuya froze and her eyes snapped to Katara who looked furious, 'Oh crap.' She knew what was coming. This happened once to Korra.

"You are the most SEXIST-" Katara began swinging her hands back unknowingly created waves, "Immature, nut brained- -"

Watching Katara and then the water she noticed as soon as Katara threw an arm in the air in her frustration the water busted up, she looked towards Sokka who was still sulking. Did the two not feel the water moving? Yuya then stared at the iceberg behind them that began to crap, "Um…guys…"

"I'm embarrassed to be related to you!"

Sokka felt a tug and glanced at Yuya then followed her line of sight and did a double take. Oh crap. That was not good!

"Ever since mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while _**you **_while you've been off playing solider!" Katara threw her hands to the side once more still furious and then thrusted it back.

Sokka began to cower a bit holding his hands before his face as he gazed behind her, "Uh…Katara…" he then pointed as he tugged his bottom lip down nervously.

"Katara!" Yuya then tried as she slowly stood, reaching out to the younger girl.

"I even wash all the clothes!" Katara held a seriously pissed of look as she grinded her teeth together and pointed at Sokka a look of disgusted now on her face, "Have you _**ever **_smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you—NOT PLEASANT!" throwing her hands back she cracked the ice with even more forceful water unknown to her.

Finally Sokka yelled out, "Katara! Settle down!" how his sister could not see this! He looked to Yuya for help only to see her gazing as if she was in a day dream—what the heck was wrong with girls!

"No! That's it! I'm done helping you! From now on—you're on your own!"That final anger burst blasted the water up, causing giant cracks to form and split the ice, "Huh!" turning around her expression quickly went to startled fear.

As it broke the water became wild.

"Sokka!" Yuya froze her feet down as Sokka grabbed his sister, and quickly began to bend the water trying to ease their fast drifting. Breath in and out, stay calm. Left, right, up down, swirl, and repeat, it was then she noticed the final large piece hit the water and she froze, "Hang on!" she cried, as she fell only to be grabbed by the siblings.

"Nngh!"

"Ah!"

Sokka made sure the two girls were save as their faces were blasted with freezing cold water. Damn this was bad!

Pausing from afar Korra watched in slight horror as she saw the three, "Katara! Sokka! Yuya!" she dashed over as fast as she could only to hear a howl, and then she was suddenly thrown atop Naga, "Naga! Let's go for a swim!"

"Arooooo!" Naga dove into the water, paddling against the fierce waves as they tried to make it to the trio.

Finally the water calmed and Sokka turned his arms over Yuya and Katara, "Okay you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara."

"You mean…I did that?"

"…It isn't freakish. Water bending if you aren't experienced—like all bending sometimes acts up on emotion….aaand being ignored." Yuya then noticed a frantic looking Korra whose expression slowly calmed come closer on a swimming Naga. When did they get here…also Naga looked so cute.

"Yup." Sokka looked at his sister, "Congratulations."

Just as Naga swam up and keeping afloat she began to growl as the water bubbled and glowed an eerie blue, "Grrr…"

Katara, Sokka, Yuya, and Korra glanced at the water their expressions bewildered as the light slowly got bigger and bigger and the water rippled faster.

Katara and Sokka quickly stood jerking back.

Korra hoped onto the platform with Naga causing it to shake a bit more as she stood protectively in front of her friends, "Stand back!"

Yuya clung to Korra's sleeve peering around her tall friend as the water rose as if something was coming out. That glow…its energy was—oh! A gasp left her lips. This must be it!

In a burst the four tried to keep their balance as a giant glowing ice berg popped out, causing large waves once again.

Naga howled, keeping her ground but slightly sliding as she made sure the four teens didn't fall in but fall back onto her soft body.

"Thanks Naga!" Sokka cried as he held onto the saddle, his eyes alarmed staring at the glowing, "That can NOT be natural."

"I don't think it is!"

"No really, Korra?"

"No sarcasm right now, Yuya!"

"The three of you cut it out!"

Finally the glowing block settled and the four (five if you count Naga) saw a body and then a giant body inside the glowing ice.

Katara took a few steps and noticed the body in the ice first, "Huh?"

Korra stared her eyes unwavering and trained—that glow it was—then behind it was—it was the Avatar! It was Avatar Aang! Her gaze snapped to Yuya who gave a confirming nod, she held her friend closer to share her warmth, letting some of her fire bending heat appear just enough so only Yuya could feel, 'Damn she looks sick…' she felt a chill run up and down her spine, her head snapping back just in time to see arrows glow as well as eyes, "Oh shit."

"He's alive!" Katara gasped grabbing Sokka's boomerang from his back as her brother was in a defensive position, "We have to help!"

"I think she is stupid."

Korra tried not to laugh as she heard her friend, she herself could put up with Katara but Yuya never got along with Master Katara of their time. Shaking her head, her pony tail swishing about she watched the younger version of her master rush to the giant ice block that held Aang.

"Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!" the two siblings rushed across and arrived on the block.

Katara gave six good hits and on the sixth the ice black burst open, hot air flying out causing her to stumble back, "Augh!" then fly back into her brother.

Korra and Yuya had arrived Naga not far behind as the giant polar bear dog took a protective stance in front of the floor her own fur blowing wildly at the force of air.

Yuya and Korra shared a look. It was starting and they were here to witness it.

A groan escaped Yuya's lips as she saw the giant exited expectant grin on Korra's face. This was gonna be hell.

* * *

A giant crack went straight up and a glowing light, the tiger seals began to howl, and somewhere on a boat a young male stood atop a metal ship, "Finally." He turned motioning towards the light, "Uncle Do you know what this means?"

The one called uncle sat on a small table with some hot tea; "I won't get to finish my game?" he looked up at his nephew.

"It means…my search is about to come to an end." Prince Zuko glared towards the light. He was finally going to get his mark.

Iroh gave a sigh as he shook his head, eyes closed, "Aaah…"

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!"

"Or it's just the celestial lights!" Iroh waved his hand around, "We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get to exited over nothing." He then placed down his tile and looked up at Zuko his hands motioning in a gentle manner, "Why don't you sit and have some calming jasmine tea?"

Zuko whirled around furious, "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsmen head a course for the light!"

Iroh placed the card down it was that of the Air element, a gaze of knowing as a wind blew strongly. It did seem it was time…but something…was off and even stranger but what could it be?

* * *

**A/N**

I think this was...eh myself. I suck at describing the bending motions. I mean I'm a martial artist and do some of the styles they have in avatar but ...I forget the names so easy. Time to look it up and/or get my instruction booklet folder things that have the moves...lol. Well I think once again auto correct MIGHT have failed me (Prob did) so please tell me what is up with my punctuation and grammar!

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, Favorited, alerted, and even ghosted!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The ice had broken, Sokka held Katara protectively as he used his spear in defence, "Stop!" he ordered to the slow moving and glowing body of …what was it a male? The glowing faded and both himself and Katara stared as the body began to fall.

Katara gasped and ran to catch the boy as he fell only to yelp a bit as Korra beat her to it, kneeling by Korra she peered at the boy as Yuya knelt too.

Poing, poke, poke.

Korra, Yuya, and Katara gave blank gazes as they saw the spear end (The not sharp side) poking the bald boy in the head.

"Stop it!" pushing her brother away, Katara helped Korra rest him against the ice. Her directly in front, Korra to the right and Yuya to the left.

"I believe he is waking up." Yuya pointed out the obvious as she saw his eyelids flutter; currently she was running a check up on the boy with just her eyes to see if there was anything wrong.

Gray eyes opened and a soft voice came out, "I need…to ask you something…"

"What?"

"Please…come closer."

"What is it?"

The boy blinked slowly before his eyes opened wide and he spoke in a cherry voice, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

Katara backed up bit weirded out, "Uh…sure…I guess?"

Currently Yuya was face palming as she stood up, "…Seriously?" this was Avatar Aang alright from the stories Master Katara told. Taking a chance peek at Korra, Yuya wanted to cry as she moved towards Naga, "Naga…there are two of them!"

With that the boy slowly floated up to his feat, startled Sokka and Katara, while Korra stood to her full height hands on hips with a grin.

"What's going on here?"

You tell us!" Sokka began to poke at the boy with the spear, "How did you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen!"

The boy slapped the spear away, "I'm not sure." A low rumbling was then heard and the boy gasped climbing up into the now open ice, sliding in he grabbed hold of a giant fur ball, "Appa! Are you alright buddy?" he pulled the eyelid up, "Hey wake up!" with that he dropped down and began to lift at the mouth, "Mmm! Mmmmm!"

Sokka, Katara, Korra, Yuya and Naga moved around to see what the boy was doing. Their reactions all different.

Katara's eyes went wide.

Sokka's mouth dropped low.

Korra's eyes shown with amusement as she sniggered into her hand.

Yuya moved to sit on Naga's saddle, her legs handing off to the side as she rolled her eyes, "Wow…"

"Aroooo…" Naga simply tilted her head; tail wagging as she nudged Korra with her muzzle.

The giant beast than licked the boy causing him to laugh, "Hah, hah! Your okay!" he then hugged it as it stood and shook off.

Katara stayed behind Sokka a bit as he moved up, "What is that thing?"

"This is Appa! My flying Bison."

Sokka held a look of disbelief as he pointed behind him at Katara, "Right and this is Katara my flying sister."

Katara shot her brother a look.

Just then Appa began to sniffle and he gave a sneeze as Aang dove down, "Look out!"

Giant snot had hit Sokka causing him to freak out and try to wipe it off.

"Ahahahahaha!" Korra began to laugh her ass off slapping her knee as Sokka began to roll all over the ground; "Nice one!" she grinned towards the boy she knew was Aang who smiled back.

"Don't worry! It will wash out!"

Yuya moved over and placed her hands in front of her level with her chest and the kneeling Sokka's face, "This is so gross." Thrusting her palms downwards then jerking her hands back the snot came off of Sokka, and floated with her motions. Ew. So nasty! Back and forth with her arms she went and then she paused before letting her wrists drop sending the snot into the Southern ocean, "Ew."

Sokka then hugged Yuya around the waist, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he nuzzled her mid-drift only to yelp as he was plucked off and came face to face with a pissed off Korra, "Ack!"

"Stop fondling, Yuya!" Korra then proceeded to chase Sokka around the ice.

Katara and Yuya decided to ignore the idiocy as the boy began to speak and gave him their full attention.

"So you guys live around here?" just then he held his hands up palms facing the others in a way of I mean no harm as Sokka's spear was suddenly at him.

"Don't answer him! Did you see that light? He was probably trying to signal the fire navy."

Korra swatted Sokka's spear away and stood by Aang, arms crossed, "Yeah, sure Sokka." She gave the fifteen year old a dry expression, "And Yuya is a fire bender."

"Hey…" of course Yuya knew Korra couldn't say she was since well…Korra was and all. She turned to Aang and placed a hand on his shoulder twitching a bit as she noticed they were the same height. She was the same height as a twelve year old and she was seventeen. WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE HERE!

"Oh yes Sokka. You can tell he is a spy for the fire navy. You can tell by the evil look in his eyes." Katara rolled her eyes as in response the boy put on his most innocent face, "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka." As she motioned she glanced at the boy, "You never told us your name?"

"I'm Aa—aah…aaah…aaaah—CHOOOO!" trying to introduce himself failed as he sneezed and flew up into the air.

Naga adjusted so Yuya would not fall onto her behind as she had gotten off to help Sokka. Turning she glanced at Appa, _"Hello."_

In return Appa tilted his head, _"Hello you are?"_

"_I am Naga." _Naga's right ear lifted up as she nodded towards the flying bison, _"I know a bison named Oogi."_

"_Oogi?" _Appa tilted his head curious but then glanced to the humans to see what was going on as the air cleared and his friend soared down the ice.

"I'm Aang!" he began to rub under his nose with a sniffle.

"You just sneezed." Sokka started and pointed up to the sky, "And flew ten feet into the air."

Aang turned, "Really? It felt higher than that."

"You're an air bender!"

"Sure am!"

"Giant light beams, flying bisons, air benders; I think I got midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Sokka paused as a wind blew by and a hawk owl hoot echoed as there was no way at all to get back, turning he stared at Naga, "Naga! Take me back!"

In response Naga licked Sokka making sure to give a nice wet slobbery one.

"Gaaaah! No! Stop! Naga!"

"Pft…nice one Naga!"

Aang then took notice of Korra, Naga, and Yuya his eyes going wide, "Whoa! A polar-bear dog! It is tamed?"

"Yup! Naga so far is the only one ever tamed. I tamed her myself." Korra patted Naga on the head with a giant grin, "I'm Korra and that blue haired one there is Yuya."

Yuya gave a small nod to Aang, raising an eyebrow as he stared at her, "What?"

"I never met a girl my age before." Aang said innocently with a smile.

"…I'm seventeen!" Yuya growled out as her eyebrow twitched.

"O-oh…uh if you guys need a ride back…Appa and I can give you a lift." Aang quickly changed the subject as he air bended himself up onto Appa's back.

"We would love a ride! Thanks!"

"Oh no! I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster."

"Are you hoping some other monster would come along and give you a ride home?" At Naga's growl, Katara quickly added, "You aren't a monster, Naga." She turned back to Sokka, "You know before you freeze to death."

Sokka had to no come as he drooped; he got into the saddle and pouted.

Aang glanced down at Naga, Yuya and Korra, "Um…you guys want a ride too? I think Naga can fit into the saddle!"

"Naw its fine we can ride back on Naga—huh?" Korra glanced at Naga and gave a small nod, "Oh sure." She plucked Yuya off and gave a grin; "See you then!" with that Naga took off into the water swimming back, "Yeah we will take a ride!" Korra jumped with ease onto the saddle holding Yuya.

Aang felt something as the older girl jumped by, 'What was that…? Air bending too? Eh?' shaking his head he glanced back and gave a grin, "Alright then first time flyers hold on tight! Appa! Yip, yip!" as he jerked the reins Appa gave a bellowing sound and jumped in the air his six legs out stretched to fly only to…fall into the ocean and swim.

"Come on, Appa! Yip, yip!" Aang tried again.

"Woooow...that was truly amazing."

Yuya was currently sitting between Korra's legs behind held like a doll an annoyed expression, "…I know right, Sokka?"

Katara and Korra shot the two looks.

Aang then spoke waving his hand, "Appa is just tired! A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see."

Katara then noticed Aang was staring at her, though from the side of her eyes Korra and Yuya were right next to her too but… "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Oh I was smiling?"

"Ulch." Sokka made a noise as he rolled his eyes and let his head fall back.

Korra and Yuya both glanced at each other with amused expressions. So this was it huh? They were getting dragged along?

"Aroooo!"

"Oh hey! There is Naga!" Aang waved with a grin as Naga began to swim next to them, "Hah, hah! Oh!"

Naga jumped into the saddle, landing on Sokka who yelped and began to shake off.

"Ack! Naga!"

"Hah nice one Naga! It is just ice cold water guys!"

"K-Korra! I thought you taught Naga not to do that!"

"…S-Sokka?"

"Er you guys okay up there?"

* * *

**A/N**

****Er yeah it is short...but it is 8:32 am on a Sunday and at least I update. Please tell me how I did 8D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

After arriving back to the Southern Water Tribe village, Yuya was ready to fall over. Both Korra and Aang insisted on Penguin sledding. God she hated that. She really, really did. Glancing over she felt a bit annoyed, Katara was really annoying in her younger years compared to her elderly master in her own time.

Sokka nudged Yuya a bit, eyeing her, "You so owe me an explanation." In turn he let out a yelp as he was tossed into the air by Yuya bending the snow. Yeesh! Women!

Aang was laughing as he pointed, "Hah, hah! Sokka is stuck in the snow!" he rushed over and began to tug the other only to fall over, "Oof!"

"Here." Korra walked over and with ease yanked Sokka out of the snow, holding him upside down by his ankle with a grin. This was amusingly fun. Who knew Aang was this cool—it was then she recalled the troubles back home and dropped Sokka, "Aang…can we talk?"

Aang blinked up at Korra and before he could answer he was dragged away, "Whoa!"

"Huh? What is that…all about?"

Yuya glanced at Katara and gave a shrug. How should she know? While Korra speaks to Aang…time to poke the limp Sokka. Poke, poke, poke—

"WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT!"

* * *

**A/N**

Okay yeah...totally, totally short. But I thought I should at least try...sorry for the real shortness. Also they finally took Korra and the others off the Last Air Bender category so I switched

**Enter the Book: Gentle Wind **

to the Legend of Korra sector. Oh and just for all who read this Aang will not be paired with Korra...I can do alot of things but to me I find it a bit...odd since they are the same person in a way.


	6. Chapter 6 is a Note

This fan fiction is **Discontinued** or on **Hold.**

It might be due to real life or writers block, or I just can't seem to want to update this fan fiction. Though this Author Note will be on the fic(s) that are indeed on Hold or Discontinued. If it continues in the future and still interested and you read I thank you for being loyal.


End file.
